narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka
Background (Being revamped) Personality (Work In Progress) Placeholder. Appearance (Work In Progress) Placeholder. Abilities (Being Revamped) Chakra & Stamina Although she was not born to any special clan, Haruka has high reserves of stamina which rivals that of the Uzumaki clan however, like most genin, her chakra levels are nothing special and are actually typical for a normal genin. The reasons her chakra levels are not higher even though she has such high reserves of stamina is a medical mystery though it is believed to be a genetic dysfunction similar to her disability in controlling chakra. Although it has yet to be isolated, medical ninja who have examined her believe that she has a genetic dysfunction which interfere with building up and controlling chakra, significantly increasing the difficulty in controlling chakra. This means that it costs her twice the normal amount of chakra to preform a technique than would normally be necessary. Due to this, she wears out much faster than normal shinobi and often overuses chakra in order to end battles before she runs out of chakra. Taijutsu Due to her unusual level of stamina, Haruka has an aptitude for Taijutsu since she can usually fight for as long as the typical Jonin however, her illness prevents her from moving as flexible and and as fast as she needs to as it causes immense pain and to commonly black out, forcing her teachers to forbid her from using it. Unfortunately, she was forced to abandon Taijutsu before even mastering the basics. Genjutsu Coming soon. Ninjutsu Haruka has shown an aptitude for ninjutsu, quickly mastering the low ranked Ninjutsu she was taught however, because her illness would often interfere, causing her great pain, even to the point where she blacks out, Haruka was forbidden to ever use Ninjutsu by her private mentor as he feared that it would only lead to her death. Haruka has since given up on improving her Ninjutsu as she was forced to concede that it was in her best interest though only after several more black outs. Bukijutsu Although she doesn't particularly care about using ninja tools never mind mastering their use, her inability to use Taijutsu and Ninjutsu has forced her to use them in place of what she cannot use and is fairly adept in the use of kunai and shuriken, hitting her target eight times out of ten. She mostly uses them in conjuncture with her genjutsu to keep her enemy or enemies on their toes though she has used them for a variety of other purposes such as distractions. Intelligence Although she doesn't come from a family or clan such as the Nara Clan who are renowned for their high intellect, Haruka is extremely clever and can outwit most people however, she has a hard time outwitting samurai and shinobi of chunin rank or higher due to a lack of training. That doesn't mean though she can't, only that her track record has so far shown that she has never been able to. She is also skilled at coming up with strategies at a moment's notice which have a good chance of outwitting even the the most highly trained opponents but suffice to say, she has never succeeded though many times she has come very close. This is not because of a fault of her own but because her training was never completed before she left the academy. Trivia *Her name means far off, distant from the Japanese 遥. Category:Genjutsu Specialist Category:Female Category:Child Category:December Birthday Category:Five Feet Tall Category:Skinny Category:AB Positive Blood Category:No Kekkei Genkai Category:No Hidden Techniques Category:Teenager